


The Days That Went By

by Daysneezes



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daysneezes/pseuds/Daysneezes
Summary: After the battle with Retak'ka, Gempa finds it hard to get used to the silence.Counting the days was one of the only ways he could cope.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	The Days That Went By

Three days.

It has been three days since they had trained under Tok Kasa, four days since they settled near Tok Kasa's home, and five days since...

The sounds of footsteps approaching snapped Gempa out of his thoughts. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was, he could tell by their sound. One was confident in every step, and the other was much relaxed. Of course the duo, Blaze and Ice, would come searching for himーtheir leader.

"There you were Gempa! We were wondering where you went off to." Blaze was the first to speak. 

"Are you okay? It's um, not like you to walk off like that..."

The silence that came from his side made Blaze and Ice exchange worried glances. He doesn't blame them for that. Not once did the three leave training without combining back to BoBoiBoy. It was like a routine. Once their business is finished, they don't have any more reasons to stay split. Gempa's decision must be a clear sign that something was wrong. 

"...Is it about them?" 

The sudden question made Gempa flinch. Ice took that as a yes. Slowly, Ice made his way next to Gempa and sat beside him, Blaze followed and sat on his other side. Gempa relaxed at their presence. 

"I miss them... Solar and Thorn, and..."

  
  


_ Taufan and Halilintar. _

  
  


Ice knew. He knew all too well on how close Gempa was with Taufan and Hali. Just like how he himself is close with Blaze. It was as if there was a special bond, a brotherly one. But while Ice still had Blaze to share that bond with, Gempa didn't have anyone. No. Instead, he had to see it taken away from him right in front of his own eyes.

"Ice, stop."

Gempa's words snap Ice out of his thoughts. He didn't realize he had been staring. "Hm?"

"You've been staring at me for a while... you know you both don't need to be sorry for me, right?"

"What do you mean?!" Blaze snapped his head towards Gempa. "We weren't there when it happened, we weren't there when you needed us!"

Gempa furrowed his brows, lowering his gaze to the ground. "If you were there then you both would've disappeared too."

"You don't know that."

"Didn't you remember what Retakka said? Splitting makes our powers weaker. If we had split into seven then we'd be goners!"

"It wouldn't be your fault!"

  
  
  


**_"YES IT WOULD!"_ **

  
  
  


The scream took Blaze and Ice off guard. It wasn't like Gempa to raise his voice. The Gempa they know is kind and patient. Even through the toughest battles, Gempa was the one who would know what to do next. He'd be the one to still smile through all the pain. Maybe that was why they both couldn't stand to see him cry. To witness Gempa be so… vulnerable.

"It... it was all my fault. All of it. I should've been able to protect them... but I was too slow. And because of that, they're gone. I failed them.  _ I failed us... _ " Gempa spoke, each word quieter than the last.

The memory of the fight was still vivid to him. How the five of them were confident in defeating Retak'ka, giving him one attack after another. They were so sure. Sure that Solar's beam would finish him off once and for all, just like how he finished off Borara and Captain Vargoba. But it was a mistake. They all had been too dependent on Solar.

Now, his scream echoes throughout Gempa's head. And not even a second later, Halilintar, Taufan, and Thorn received the same fate. Gempa knew he should've done something, but the screams coming from the three stung more than any attack he received. He couldn't do anything but watch as the three were thrown away like dolls. The sound of their bodies as they hit the ground. And with just one look, Gempa knew.

_ They were gone. _

It wasn't like the time Hali was kidnapped by Adu Du. Nor was it like when Taufan lost his memories. This time, they were truly gone.

Perhaps deep within himself, Gempa wished that he was taken away with them.

But that thought was soon replaced by the warmth enveloping him. Snapping out of his thoughts once again, Gempa was met with Ice and Blaze hugging his huddled form. His heartbeat slowly calming down by Ice's soft shush. 

"There's no use in putting the blame on yourself, Gempa. I know you miss them, we all do."

Gempa felt a warm hand on his head. It was Blaze's

"It's not too late yet! As long as we have each other, there's still hope. We can still win." 

Gempa fell silent at their words. Hesitation was still clear in his eyes. "I... I don't know..."

"We're here for you, Gempa." Ice placed his hand on top of Gempa's. An attempt to give him reassurance. "You may have been alone back then, but not now. We'll be training together, and when the time comes, we will be the ones to bring them back.

Just don't stop believing in us, and don't you ever stop believing in yourself."

"...Alright," Gempa sniffled as he wiped his tears away. "I won't let Retak'ka or anyone else separate us ever again." His previously clouded eyes now filled with determination. At that, Blaze and Ice smiled. Now this was the Gempa they knew. 

  
  


And they both won't let him be taken away either.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Spica for helping me beta read this!
> 
> This is it, this is the first fic I have actually finished. Writing this was... a ride. It may not be the best, but I'm still proud of it :D
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
